A New Hero A What If Story
by RandCabriged
Summary: In a dimension where Ratchet is not what you could call a hero,he still got pass his first three adventures.But after defeating Ace Hardlight on Dreadzone,Gleeman Vox offers him the opportunity of a thousand lifes.Ratchet gladly accepted his offer and becomes the new champion of Dreadzone. 18 years later, a young teenager will stop the endless slaughter that Dreadzone has caused.
1. Prolong:the beginning

" **DayZ Fun Adventures" story has been moved to profile for a little while due to some problem,if you haven't read it,i recommend you we can start the story .**

* * *

Ratchet quickly dodged another blast from Ace's more shot and he was done for,the same went for Ace. Ratchet quicky checked his dual viper,0 ammo,it said .Ace summoned up a bunch of clones again and was prepared to attack Ratchet when Ratchet rushed at him and hit him right in the chest with his wrench.

Ace fell on the ground with a broken chestplate,Ratchet walked up to him with a grin on his crowd was going wild as Ratchet was declared the winner of the battle."You can't beat me,your just a half-sized rodent with a big wrench",Ratchet put his foot on Ace's broken ribs,"your just a old man with a lost reputation".Ratchet spit on Ace and then was escorted out of the ring.A weak Ace blurted out a message"don't let Vox do to you what he did to me",A leaving Ratchet acted like he didn't hear him.

Ratchet was lead to Gleeman Vox's office where Ratchet talked to Gleeman Vox."So you see,if you agree then we can make billions and you can be grinned and accepted Gleeman's offer with a handshake,Dreadzone was entering a new age of darkness.

**18 years later in a Metropolis apartment.**A 18 year old woke up and stood up from his bed,he looked at all his shelves watch held a endless amount of trophies which showed his athletic quickly got dressed and as he was going downstairs,three robots appeared in his room."Are you the Czar that goes by the name of Phen" a robot asked ,he tried to run but one of the robots hit him in the back of the head."hurry up,put him in the ship"the robots said as he blacked out


	2. Chapter 1

Phen awoke in a dark,gloomy and cold place where only a small set of bars let the light then found out that he was in the back of a vehicle that was moving and that he was chained up with some pain in the back of his he remembered was that some robots appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out and now he is here chained up and unable to struggled to get break them or get the chains off but was started thinking how his life was before any of this crazy stuff happened.

He remembered his young life in Metropolis,with his mom being the mayor,she really get to have alot of time with when he was 3 years old,a major war broke out in the Polaris Galaxy,between Emperor Tachyon and Dr. Nefarious. Dr. Nefarious seem to have been defeated by a lombax known as Ratchet,and a robot known as Clank who are currently war went on for about a year with the Dr. losing against Tachyon and is said to have been rest of his life was excellent as his brains and agility got him cheers,fans,and made him famous across Metropolis.

His mom,Sasha, had always told him that his dad was the same race as believed her but he noticed

that his fur was brown and yellowish with dark brown triangles on his ears which his race were supposed to race was a smart but his agility was something he had that the others didn't. His mother just told him that he was special and went on to her normal activitys .That and his mom would seem really irratated whenever he asked about his father or talked about him.

A door exposing the front the vehicle opened which showed the chattering robots."I see your awake " said one robot who unchained him and threw him a plate of robot left the room and returned to talking with the other. Phen Ignored the food and went up to the bars,he saw a battle dome with three battling of them appeared to be a dead robot on the ground spilling oil and it's twin on the ground asking for third one was a dog-like creature seemed to be way larger then the robots and drolling dog-like creature grabbed the robot in his jaw and the acid started working it's way on the robot,the creature snapped the robot in could hear a whistling sound and then he become sleepy and then he fell asleep

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed...Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2:welcome to Dreadzone

Phen was carried past the arena where Dallas was saying,"ohhh,looks like that is the end of the Alpha Twins".Gleeman Vox watched before being interrupted DZ Striker who came with a important message."Sir,we were able to get the one known as Phen without a problem" it said,"Good,he should be able to last us a few weeks" Gleeman Vox. The DZ Striker started leaving the room before Gleeman Vox stopped him,"also, tell Ratchet that I want to see him in my office,now" Gleeman Vox said.

* * *

Phen woke up in what appeared to be a armored suit,he looked around and he was pretty sure he was in some type of training walked up to the entrance,but then a screen appeared in front of him."Hello my name is Gleeman Vox and Welcome to Dreadzone,Dreadzone contestant,if you pass this qualification course and rest of the missions, you will be able to liberate the rest of the contestants go free".A small grin appeared on Gleeman's face,"if you fail this course or one of the upcoming missions,you will get a conselation prize".The screen flew away leaving the entrance open to Phen.

* * *

A 42-year old Ratchet walked into Gleeman's office with a angered expression on his face."You needed to see me boss" Ratchet said as he fuddled with one of Gleeman's desk bobble head ."well you see ,there has been quite a "small" decrease in sales,Ratchet made a "you called me here for this " face ."well,its not like it is a problem,expect that Dreadzone sales have gone down by 50%! " Gleeman said in furry as he grabbed Ratchet's ear."You better start selling this stuff you will see what is going to happen",he said as he let go of Ratchet's ear.

* * *

Phen blasted one of the robots and allowed two more robots to crash into each other,he threw a blade at at the final robot which disabled the video appeared that thought him about the deadlox was teleported to what the A.I in his suit told him that it was it H.Q,it explained to him it's use.

**Phen's point of view **

* * *

I decided to visit my manager,maybe he/she could explain all that was happening to him,he was kippinapped and now he is on a death show,how could things get any walked to into a room that had a chair,maybe they were on it.I walked to it when it suddenly turned around,revealing a two feet white robot with a antenna and green eyes . "I believe that you my new campanion" it said.

* * *

**Hey guys,remember to review if you liked or didn't like this chapter,that and cookies(yawns)well better get some shut eye**


End file.
